


The River Hymn

by Esoop



Category: Rain World (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esoop/pseuds/Esoop
Summary: A hymn of the cycles
Kudos: 5





	The River Hymn

I awoke on the riverbank again, the taste of salt fresh on my lips. Each particle of water that flowed before me was no longer where it once had, an eternal parade of movement, yet each drop was still itself. I stood, and I joined them.

I awoke on the riverbank again, the taste of salt fresh on my lips. Each particle of water that flowed before me was no longer where it once had, an eternal parade of movement, yet each drop was still itself. I stood, and I joined them.

I awoke on the riverbank again, the taste of salt fresh on my lips. Each particle of water that flowed before me was no longer where it once had, an eternal parade of movement, yet each drop was still itself. I stood, and I joined them.

The sand of the riverbank is all that remembers me as I float away.


End file.
